Wishing on the Same Star
by a muggle named Caity
Summary: PostAWE.  One year after that fateful day Will Turner became captain of the Flying Dutchman, he and his wife, Elizabeth, continue to think about one another.  Fluffy oneshot.  WillElizabeth.  Mentioned JackAna.  Songfic.  Please R&R.


**Title:** Wishing on the Same Star

**Author:** a muggle named Caity

**Pairings:** WE, mention of JA

**Summary:** One year after that fateful day Will Turner became Captain of the Flying Dutchman, both he and his wife, Elizabeth, continue to think about one another.

**Author's Note:** I heard this song for the first time in years two nights ago and I instantly thought of Will and Elizabeth. A fanfic idea popped into my head, and because it won't leave me alone, I've decided to write a short oneshot coinciding the song with Will and Elizabeth's situation following the third movie. Hope you all enjoy. Oh, and I added Jack in here because every 'Pirates' story needs a little bit of Jack, don't you think?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Will, Elizabeth, Jack, Bootstrap or any other characters from 'Pirates of the Caribbean'. They all belong to Disney. I'm just toying around with them a bit. I don't own the song "Wishing On the Same Star," by Myra either. It is the property of Myra and Buena Vista Records.

---

**Chapter:** Thinking of You

---

**"Wishing on the Same Star" Lyrics by Myra**

_It's so hard to leave you  
I don't really wanna go  
I don't wanna say goodbye to you  
It's the last thing I wanna do  
But I won't be sad now  
Cuz til your in my arms again  
You'll be inside of my heart  
And wherever I go  
We'll never really be apart_

_We'll be wishing on the same star  
Looking at the same moon  
When you're thinking of me, baby  
I'll be thinking of you  
And no matter where I go  
I will be there with you  
Wishing on the same star  
Lookin at the same moon_

_It's not really over  
Baby, it will never be  
Long as you keep me in your heart  
I'll be there anywhere you are  
And when you feel sad  
Remember all the love we shared  
And when you're feelin alone  
Well, just look up in the sky  
Oh, and baby, so will I_

_We'll be wishing on the same star  
Looking at the same moon  
When you're thinking of me, baby  
I'll be thinking of you  
And no matter where I go  
I will be there with you  
Wishing on the same star  
Lookin at the same moon_

_No matter where you turn around  
It's the same sun that keeps shining down  
Wherever we'll be, I know that we'll be  
Wishing on the same star_

_We'll be wishing on the same star  
Looking at the same moon  
When you're thinking of me, baby  
I'll be thinking of you  
And no matter where I go  
I will be there with you  
Wishing on the same star  
Lookin at the same moon_

---

Elizabeth Turner sat along the edge of the bluff, overlooking the surprisingly calm sea. She was enjoying the sunset as the wind blew gently across her sun-kissed face. _I can't believe it has already been a year since Will left to captain the _Flying Dutchman_… Maybe if the next nine years pass as quickly as this past one has, then it shouldn't be that long until I can see his kind, handsome face again… _A soft gurgle from her lap temporarily distracted the young woman from her thoughts.

William Weatherby Turner III. She lovingly smiled down at her three-month-old son. Will's son. Their son. Their beautiful son they had unknowingly created on their one day together before their long, agonizing ten-year separation. _The next nine years of our separation don't seem as long and agonizing as they once had, _she thought as she continued to stare affectionately at her son. She began to stroke his head softly as she slipped back into her thoughts. _Your father is going to love you so much when he sees you in nine years…. _She smiled longingly.

"Lizzie?" Elizabeth's head shot up at the sudden interruption. She relaxed when she saw it was her friend and housemate, Jack Sparrow. "Ye alright?"

Elizabeth smiled at the older man. "Yes. Just thinking…"

"'Bout the whelp?"

"Stop calling him that." Elizabeth chided the roguish pirate captain. "And, before you even think about it, do not call him a 'eunuch' either." She added sternly.

"Sorry, luv; force of habit." Jack chuckled as he sat down next to the Pirate King. "But, are ye still thinkin' 'bout him?"

Elizabeth nodded solemnly. "I can't help but not think about him. Especially today…"

Jack looked confused for a moment, then nodded understandably. "Ah… Today's yer one year anniversary, aye?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes. Today is a lot of anniversaries, actually, and they all seem to remind me of him all the more." Elizabeth's eyes turned wistful as she turned back to look thoughtfully at the still calm ocean.

"Ye wanna know a little secret, luv?" The _Black Pearl_'s captain asked as he, too, looked towards the ocean.

"Sure," Elizabeth replied, turning her attention back to the captain.

"I miss the whel- William," he corrected at Elizabeth's glare, "as well."

Elizabeth smiled. "I didn't think you cared that much about him, Jack."

Jack feigned shock. "'Lizabeth! I am astounded that ye think I think ye believe that I think that!" Elizabeth chuckled.

"I do care 'bout yer dear William," Jack continued. "I mean, I did save the bloody man's life after all! If that doesn't show that I care 'bout the bloke, then what does?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "I know you do, Jack. Because I know, just like I've told you several times before, that you're a good man."

Jack looked like he was about to argue, then just gave her a half-smile. "If you say so, darling."

The two pirates settled into a companionable silence, each watching as the sun nestled itself below the ocean's surface. As the last rays of sun drifted from their eyesight, little William began to cry. Elizabeth immediately recognized the cry as one of his 'I need to be changed' cries. As Elizabeth prepared to get up and take her son back into the house, Jack stopped her. "Why don't I take young William back inside?"

Elizabeth looked surprised, as Jack usually never offered to help with the care of her son. "Um, alright… Are you sure?"

"Positive, luv. Ana and I could use all the practice we can get our hands on." Jack and his beloved, AnaMaria, were expecting their first child within the next couple of months. "Why don't ye just stay out here for a bit? Ana and I can take care o' everything, including putting the lad to bed."

Elizabeth smiled gratefully, handing her young son over to the pirate captain. "That's very kind of you, Jack. I would like to mull over my thoughts for a bit longer… Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Not at all, Lizzie. Just take yer time." Jack gave his young female friend one last smile before heading back in the direction of the house, William cradled against his chest.

Elizabeth watched as her friend walked back to the house, only turning back towards the sea when she saw that Jack had made it safely back into the house with her son. The young Pirate King sighed as she was left alone with her thoughts.

Memories of her and her husband flooded her mind as she, once again, began thinking of Will. She looked out towards the sea as a now beautiful starry night sky replaced the sunset. Her deep brown eyes began searching the stars, landing on a particularly bright one. She smiled as she focused on it. _Will, wherever you are, I hope you're doing alright. I miss you terribly. Only nine more years to go until we'll be in each other's arms again. I'm still waiting for you, and I shall continue to wait for you. Will, if you're out there, I hope you're thinking of me just as I'm thinking of you…. I love you with all my heart. _With that thought, she looked down at the chest that she took with her every time she went out to bluff. The Dead Man's Chest. The chest that contained her husband's still-beating heart. _If your steady heartbeat is any indication, then I know you must be alright._ She smiled, then sighed somewhat contentedly, hugging the chest close to her own heart.

---

"Thank you, son, for lettin' us come into the mortal world for the day." 'Bootstrap' Bill Turner thanked his son as they watched the sunset.

His son, Will Turner, smiled. "You're quite welcome. But, you know, selfishly, I didn't bring us into the mortal world today for a break for the crew. I just wanted to feel closer to Elizabeth today…."

Bootstrap smiled knowingly.

"Did you know it has been exactly one year since I left her alone on the beach?" His father nodded.

Will sighed. "I honestly don't know how I'm going to make it through the next nine years without her. I honestly don't know how I even made it this _past _year without her…."

"You've got me." Bootstrap reminded his son.

"Aye," Will nodded, "I do. And even though I'm grateful that I have you, you…" Will shrugged. "You aren't Elizabeth."

His father nodded, somewhat disheartened.

"Father, I'm sorry," Will apologized at the look on his father's face. "Argh! I'm such an arse!" Will kicked the side of _Flying Dutchman_ in frustration.

Bootstrap placed his hand comfortingly on Will's shoulder. "It's alright, son. I understand how ye feel. No one can replace the woman in yer life. Not even yer ol' man."

Will leaned on the railing of the starboard side of the ship and sighed sadly. "I just miss her terribly. She's all I ever really had, after mum died; it's just difficult to be without for long periods of time. She's basically what's kept me alive all these years."

Bootstrap nodded understandably. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for ye while ye were growin' up, son."

Will smiled reassuringly at his father. "It's alright. Truly, it is. I have you now and for that I'm grateful." Will pulled his father into a tight embrace.

"I'm glad that ye don't hold a grudge against me, Will."

Will nodded in agreement as he pulled away from his father. "Aye, me too."

Bootstrap patted his son on the shoulder. "Well, I best being gettin' back to me station. I'll leave ye alone with yer thoughts." With that, Will's father walked away, towards the Crow's Nest.

Will watched as his father walked away, then turned towards the sea. By now, the sun had set and a large amount of brilliant stars filled the night sky. Will's eyes began sorting through the many stars, landing on a rather bright one; one that seemed much brighter than the rest. He closed his eyes, picturing the star, and let his thoughts consume him. _Elizabeth… Wherever you are, I want you to know that I'm thinking about you. I've been thinking about you a lot as of late; I can't seem to get your beautiful face out of my mind. But, when has that ever been a terrible thing? _Will let out a soft laugh. _Elizabeth, I wish I could see you and hear your voice, if only for a moment. I love you, my darling. _Will was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard the shout of a crew member.

"Cap'n! Are we to head back to World's End?"

Will nodded reluctantly. "Yes…. Hoist the sails! Bring about the anchor!…"

Only nine years to go….

---

**Author's Note:** Not my best fanfic, but I had to write it to get it out of my head. I hope you all enjoyed it nonetheless! Please leave me a review letting me know what you thought of it. Constructive criticism is welcome, but, please, no flames. Thanks for reading!


End file.
